


Closed Eyes

by fyenale



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aomine and Kise makes a brief appearance, Blindfolds, M/M, Not in a kinky way, Supernatural Elements, heavily inspired by nier automata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyenale/pseuds/fyenale
Summary: It’s not professional to do it while on duty, but Akashi’s lips couldn’t help to be drawn towards Kuroko’s exposed eyes.





	Closed Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for scarlet-izachan96 @tumblr on the AkaKuro White Day 2017 event.  
> This is what happens when I try to put fluff in a serious setting lol.

It was a public park on the outskirts of the city. 

The place was designed to have a big open area of grassy field, with a medium-sized pond in the middle and some small stones around the edges. Surrounding the open space were rows of trees as if shielding the area from outside world. While the open space has some lights placed on strategic parts, the area with many trees was illuminated only by crescent moon hanging in the sky. The park was silent save for a few rustles of leaves as a soft wind blows through the night.

One man was standing right outside the denser part of the small forest, his light blue hair swaying affected by the wind. His blindfolded eyes were kept to a point beyond the trees, as if he was able to see despite the black cloth circling his head. A strange looking gun was held firmly on his right hand, ready to move and aim when the time comes.

He didn’t need to wait for long.

A sudden burst of wind came from the forest and he poised the gun. A figure wielding two katanas came out from on top of the branches, eventually landing on the ground. At the same time, a giant, purplish humanoid creature appeared running towards the man.

“Kuroko!”

The man being called didn’t even form a reply as he pulled the trigger and a white orb was ejected towards the forest. It burst and made a wall of light right in front of the trees, ensuring the creature would not be able to run back to where it came out from. Quickly, he switched to a pair of guns on his thighs and started firing rapidly, making the creature howl in pain.

The katana-wielding man didn’t waste the moment of vulnerability as he sprang back to attack his target with swift, as if unending, movements. The black cloth blocking his vision didn’t deter him from giving precise slashes on the creature’s ankles and back of knees, forcing it to fall down with a roaring howl.

He stopped for a moment to sheathe one of his katana and concentrated his energy on his other one, making it glow a bright red. He jumped high before diving to stab the creature right on it’s heart, a circle appeared beneath and disintegrated it into nothingness.

The park was once again silent save for the slightly picking up wind, disarraying the red hair of the now slightly panting man. He took the katana back to its sheath and looked at his approaching comrade.

“Good job, Akashi-kun. I’m sorry I didn’t help much today.”

Kuroko was smiling gently while offering a bottle of water. Akashi took it with a grateful smile and drank heartily. He gave it back to Kuroko as he wiped his mouth with his gloved hands.

“No, without you we wouldn’t have weakened it and bring it to its end. Thank you, Kuroko.”

Akashi then opened his blindfold and stared at the human man sleeping on the ground where the creature once was, bowing his head slightly to offer his mourning. Kuroko also diverted his still-blindfolded gaze to the ground and took it off, finally seeing the colorful pattern on the man’s shirt. He approached and crouched down, putting his right hand on his own heart as he closed his eyes to pay respect.

“All that is left is to contact the headquarters to take care of this person.” Akashi commented from behind him. He turned to nod his agreement but noticed some leaves stuck on his partner’s black shirt.

“Akashi-kun, you have some leaves.” Kuroko automatically moved and began to remove the greens, not really noticing Akashi muttering “It’s just leaves.”

The activity wasn’t very long, but Akashi found himself staring at Kuroko’s dutiful eyes and couldn’t contain his urge to swipe the light blue bangs and placed his lips right on top of Kuroko’s eyebrows, making the hands on his shirt stop it’s movement. Akashi stole another kiss now slightly lower to Kuroko’s eyelid, pulled back and was met with a half-hearted glare.

“Why do you like to do that so much?”

Akashi just shrugged and was about to continue but Kuroko grabbed his hand and pulled back, this time his cheeks were also tinged pink. Akashi found it endearing.

“Akashi-kun, we are still on duty.”

His partner chuckled. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. I missed your eyes when you covered it with the blindfold.”

Kuroko’s lips puckered. “It’s only for mission purposes, and we see each other fine even with it.”

“But I can’t see you in color...and I would rather not, while in blindfold.”

The wind picked up again, this time strong enough to blow the remaining leaves on Akashi’s shirt. Kuroko went silent with Akashi’s last statement and closed his eyes, seeing his partner with his mind eyes and only finding white lines contouring his shape, with black filling the rest. His mind went back to the purplish creature and silently hoped that he would never see his partner in that state.

“I agree with you there.”

Akashi smiled and took the chance to put several kisses around Kuroko’s eyes, his partner this time staying still and secretly enjoying it.

A ring disturbed their moment as Kuroko had to blink several times at the sound. It actually originated from his own pod and he reached out to answer as he moved back from Akashi’s hold. “Kuroko here.”

“Kuroko-cchi! How’s the mission going?”

Kuroko frowned slightly at the fact that Kise contacted him out of nowhere, but he answered nonetheless. “It was just finished. We were about to report back to headquarters.”

“Great! You sound good as well so I guess Akashi-cchi is in good condition, right?”

Kuroko was about to answer but Akashi cut him. “Do you need us for something, Kise?”

A beat of silence passed from the pod before Kise’s guilty-sounding voice transmitted. “Heh, as expected of Akashi-cchi. You know something is up already.”

Akashi’s voice was steady “I’m listening.”

They heard a sigh as Kise continued. “Okay, so you’re now on Teikou Park, right? Could you guys come to Teikou School near there?”

Kuroko visualized a map on his head. “Your assigned mission place, it’s south of the park, am I correct?”

“Yeah, it was going well but.... me and Aomine-cchi got into a stupid fight and some of our targets escaped...”

Akashi sighed. “This has happened a lot of times already.”

Kise’s voice got louder. “We are trying to get better!...anyway, can you two please come help us find our targets? They are really good at hiding and it will take forever for me and that stupid (“Who are you calling stupid you asshole!!” Aomine’s voice was heard) ahem, I mean Aomine-cchi to find them. And we can’t say this to the headquarters because...um..”

“This blunder originates from unprofessionalism.” Kuroko helpfully added.

“Yeah, that.” Kise agreed dejectedly. “Can you two pleeeeease help?”

Akashi sighed again as he shook his head. “Very well. We will go there.”

“You guys are the best! We’ll be waiting!”

Kuroko smiled as the communication was terminated. “They never change.”

“They should, somewhat.” Akashi muttered as he pulled his own pod and contacted the headquarters to report their own mission first before going to backup Kise and Aomine. Kuroko used that time to drink some water himself and check on his equipment. As he was closing his eyes and was about to cover his eyes again, Akashi’s hand suddenly took the cloth from him.

He was about to protest before he felt a soft touch on his right eye once again, followed by the cloth circling his head and a sensation that it was being tighten. He then felt hands cupping his face and lips capturing his own for a brief moment.

Akashi’s voice floated a few moments later. “All ready now.”

Kuroko was stunned for a while before he regained his composure. “We are being unprofessional right now too, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi chuckled as he covered his own eyes. “I guess, though at least we finished our duty first.” He then put his hands on his hips. “Let’s go now, shall we?”

Kuroko followed Akashi to their new destination, staring at the white and black back of his partner. He thought of the soft kisses around his eyes from a while ago, and found that he didn’t mind them at all.

Actually, he never did, but he would not say that out loud.

Not that Akashi needed the confirmation to do it, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very inspired by nier automata even though I haven’t played the game lolol But since I wasn't sure if they like sci-fi and want them as androids, I just borrowed some ideas and try to incorporate their interests and headcanons as much as I could...
> 
> ....and I ended up making a whole new AU setting /laughs nervously
> 
> A bit of explanation of this AU in case it wasn’t clear ↓
> 
> So basically they are like a demon slayer, except these demons invade human body (killing them in the process) and cannot be seen with naked eye. You will have to use your “mind eyes” to see them, in which they will appear in their true form and has colors (they will appear like normal human if you use your normal vision). To see with “mind eyes” you have to ditch your normal vision and close your eyes, this actually also requires training and is only available for gifted people.
> 
> The reason they use blindfolds instead of just closing their eyes is ~~because it’s sexy~~ to prevent them from accidentally opening their eyes and see its human form and got distracted in a battle. The demon may also give visual tricks when you see them in normal vision? is something that I thought of too.
> 
> The weapons they use are also special ones to hurt the demons. By using their own power (Akashi making his sword glow) they can purify them too, but the humans are already dead so they can’t save demon-infected people with this power.


End file.
